


Touch Me (I Want Your Body)

by amerithotkongs



Category: GOT7
Genre: 8k of it, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst, Dancer Kim Yugyeom, M/M, Smut, bambam is a pop star, implied 2jae - Freeform, mentions of drug abuse, plot if u squint, set in 1985, world tour, yugyeom is a virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amerithotkongs/pseuds/amerithotkongs
Summary: It became clear after the Rolling Stone shoot that their relationship would extend long beyond hushed whispers, secret dressing room visits and loaded looks.Yugyeom needed more. Way more.The dancer took a deep breath, planting his feet firm on the shaggy rug. He hoped the look in his eyes matched that firmness for what he was about to say.“I would like to take you up on that offer now. If you want to.”tldr; Bambam is a drug addicted pop star and Kim Yugyeom is his newest addiction.





	Touch Me (I Want Your Body)

**Author's Note:**

> randomly wrote this while trying to break writers block. I never write full out smut, so this is gonna be a ride lol. if you read my 80s au, this takes place in that universe. Enjoy!

**Autumn of 1985:** **Final quarter of the Hard Carry World Tour**

-

The smell of cigarette smoke hit Yugyeom first.

Second came the man of the hour, legs spread on the edge of the bed with a smirk; as if he knew a secret only they shared.

In a way, that was true.

This was the first time the dancer had ever pursued _him_ \- boldly asking his band where he was, knocking on his door with the lingering stares of the other dancers burning holes in his back.

Two months prior, just thinking of this scenario would send Yugyeom into panic mode. He’d be huddling in his blanket, sending his mind to purgatory over what everyone else would think of him. That was no way to live.

It became clear after their Rolling Stone shoot that their relationship would extend long beyond hushed whispers, secret dressing room visits and loaded looks.

Yugyeom needed more. Way more.

The dancer took a deep breath, planting his feet firm on the shaggy rug. He hoped the look in his eyes matched that firmness for what he was about to say.

“I would like to take you up on that offer now. If you want to.”

 _There._ He said it. It’s out there.

“If I want to...” Bambam parroted, barely able to keep the slick grin off his face. His face was carefully blank, not wanting to show the dark satisfaction that pulsed through his veins.

What a pleasant surprise on such a dull night.

“You know… for someone so mysterious… you aren’t that hard to track down.”

That soft, unsure lilt often made Yugyeom seem timid, but never insincere. You looked for that in eyes. Body language. Much like his stage persona, that was where the majority of his fire manifests.

Bambam blew a puff of smoke, legs open just that bit wider. He had to account for the little things like that, present himself more open than usual. Make it clear and cut any chance of confusion. Because there was another thing he learned—Yugyeom was as beautiful as he was flighty.

“I wasn’t hiding.”

He took that as a sign to approach.

There was a measured caution in his steps when he watch the star turn his gaze away, stumping his cigarette on the ashtray. Bambam eyes marked him out from head to toe as he always had, yet he seemed to be sizing him up now. Like he wasn’t ready for the what he was asking for.

Yugyeom’s jaw clenched, but he backed off. He couldn’t force him, but damn… he sure took his slow time to respond. So slow that he felt a pinch of guilt when his eyes automatically searched for that tell-tale watery tint when he was high. He noticed early on that was a thing. A frequent thing.

But not tonight. Bambam was of sound and mind when he called him over with just a crook of a finger.

“C’mere, angel.”

The star couldn’t help but notice his effort. He had that very same burgundy coat on from the shoot, which greatly helped supplement this moment since the actual photo was shipped away now, framed and wrapped in the foyer of his LA home.

The look in Yugyeom’s eye had him reminiscing. He’d been mulling the quick tryst over in his head, embellishing it in his fantasies for far too long.

It was time to fulfill that promise.

Yugyeom’s tossed his coat on the loveseat and towered over the singers frame.

He hid his trembling hands by stripping out of his tee, mounting his velour-covered thighs on his lap.  
His breath caught when deliberate hands passed over his skin with a careful admiration he didn’t get in the mirror. It was surreal to him, the desire in the star’s eyes.

Bambam couldn’t have disagreed more, hands wandering over Yugyeom’s ass with a tight squeeze, body pressed close to his until he had no choice but to straddle him. It only made sense to want a beautiful body like Yugyeom’s in his grip.

“So you want me pin you down to this bed and fuck you like I promised?” Bambam muttered, not even holding back a smirk when he felt the full-body shudder in response.

Yugyeom’s lips were devouring his, rutting onto him like a bitch in heat. He was whining, begging in his ear for things he’d only ever dreamt about;

Half asleep in the shower, one hand down his pants in his bunk with a pillow between his teeth.

“Fuck, _look_ at you…”

Bambam’s eyes were glued. His favorite boy, hard and wet in his lap, hips moving smooth and purposeful just as they first met on the stage. It all came full circle, like this moment was meant to be.

“I waited so long. Bam, _please…”_ Yugyeom’s trembling, sweaty hands had moved to his waistband, only to get swatted away and held tight in his larger ones. He squeezed them in earnest, all the care he had for the redhead in one grip.

He didn’t need to be scared of him, of _this._

From the beginning he could’ve climbed into Bambam’s bunk and _asked._ Not a shadow in his mind would’ve refused him.

If only he knew how much he meant that.

Bambam finally slid his pants down, exposing his soaked underwear to the cold air. He let out his own moan at what he was seeing. He was hard. Thicker than he expected. _God,_ he wanted to feel those strong thighs clench around his waist since he first saw him.

He felt Yugyeom’s hands squeeze his shoulders, watching the singer lick his lips as they slipped his pants off of his legs.

“You too.” Yugyeom urged, watching with blown pupils as he wordlessly complied, shrugging off his black leather coat, revealing one of those white silk blouses Yugyeom loved him in.

He ran his hands over the cool, slippery material, holding his lip between his teeth. His breath was choppy when his hand dragged down his chest. His fingers caught on a hardened nipple through the fabric. Very hard. Yugyeom’s thumb pressed back down, letting out some sound between a moan and an annoyed utterance.

His lips were in their classic pout, staring down at Bambam’s chest.

“You’re fucking kidding me...they’re pierced?”

Bambam threw his head back to laugh, while Yugyeom rolled his eyes and continued exploring the body countless people around the world dreamed about. He still couldn’t believe it sometimes. He was here, on tour with his best friends for one of the biggest pop stars in the world.

And that star wanted _him._ Regular, boring, Kim Yugyeom.

Bambam’s mouth must have been bored while the dancer zoned out with the way he was biting and sucking his neck like a Bram Stoker novel. Really, he just wanted to hear every shameless little sound he had locked up inside of him. Every honest, _loud,_ unabashed moan, all just for him.

He figured early on Yugyeom didn’t know just how irresistible he really was.

He didn’t see the lingering stares from women and men alike whenever they went out, he was sure he heard the other dancers whisper when he walked past, but he probably assumed the worst of it. He didn’t see the audiences admiration when he left his heart on that stage each night, how they go absolutely _ballistic_ when he grinds the floor in his signature move.

It was apparent the magazines would slowly but surely push him towards sex symbol image—not unlike the pop star himself.

He didn’t understand it yet. But Bambam vowed he would start to show him tonight.

Yugyeom managed to unbutton the blouse, shifting on his lap with a dark flush to his cheeks at the hardness he felt under his ass. His heart slammed in his chest. _This is real. It’s finally happening._

“Go ahead. Take what you need.” Bambam’s soft, husky voice brought him back to the present and sent him spiraling at the same damn time. He wanted to be good for him, not just lying there taking it. He wanted to prove that he wasn’t just a toy like the others he had before.

He wanted Bambam to _need_ him. He wanted to be desired by the person he looked up to the most, in every single way.

Yugyeom connected their lips again with a feral determination, nibbling on the bottom lip while he felt a quick hand slip down the front of his boxers.

The resounding moan was more music to Bambam’s ears than the 30 thousand crowd show they played that night. His wetness spilled over his hand almost instantly after the first tug. Yugyeom bit his lip, head turning around to check the door.

“No, no, no, Gyeomie.” Bambam tutted, his hand wrapped around the slippery length and gripped with gusto, as if he knew every inch of his body already. Yugyeom spread his thighs wider, wanton moans bouncing off crimson walls. His bandmates were gonna kill him.

“Focus on me, angel. I wanna see those pretty, pretty eyes on me when I make you feel good.”

That earned him another whine from deep in his throat, a weak, inky glare — an even wetter hand than before. He liked that. The singer tucked his head in his neck to laugh. How the boy continues to charm Bambam, even now, is lost on him.

“B-But I—we can’t get caught..”

“You think,“ Bambam twisted his wrist, having to clench his jaw and keep his own arousal at bay. With a sharp moan, Yugyeom’s eyes had rolled back, droplets of sweat dripped down his neck and faded into his flushed chest like a car window in the rain. “—I fuckin’ _care_ about anyone seeing? They wish they were me right now, fuckin’ look at you.”

He may have to relent. The actual _sight_ of this—the most beautiful boy he’d ever seen literally melting in his hands, spreading himself open for him. It had been a long time coming for them, and there was no doubt the singer was grateful—but one resounding fact became clear in the stuffy hotel suite.

Yugyeom was a virgin.

Despite the energy he exudes on stage, the persona when they called curtains—no one had ever tested Yugyeom this way.

No one had ever shown him what it felt like to chase that unfurling knot in his stomach, to writhe under the touch of someone else who knew just what to do.

Bambam understood that, his caution. People were dropping dead left and right on the news.

Even he himself didn’t really get around as much anymore, leading to hookups inside of his immediate circle—which causes even _more_ drama in the end. Especially when he meets someone new who isn’t aware of this.

Too soon. He grimaced, forcing that thought to the ether. Maybe it was something else. Maybe, he just hadn’t found the right person to give himself to. And Bambam didn’t know too much about being the “right” choice, but he knew that Yugyeom had chosen him.

For now, they would lose themselves in each other and leave the result up to something much bigger than them.

“Hu- _fast,_ it’s fast!”

“Want me to stop?”

“No! Feels s’good, Bammie!… _ohmygod, i’m gonna come, i’m gonna-”_

He was close. His abdomen was tightening and weight leaned almost completely on him. His hand moved up and down his length, slow at first, and then he picked up the pace just to hear the sounds he made. He felt something wet drip down his shoulder, just vaguely registering Yugyeom’s mouth being there.

Bambam placed a line of gentle pecks along his shoulder, pausing at the very crook of his neck. He loved his scent. There was something so light and homely about it—powder fabric softener and a hint of hotel soap, stuffy cologne he swiped off his friends. It was _Yugyeom_ in a way he couldn’t explain.

“You’re makin’ a mess of me, Gyeomie. I should make you lick it all up.”

Yugyeom whimpered, taking a shaky hand and wiping at his lips. He started to mutter (likely apologizing), but Bambam hushed him. He only wanted to hear the moans he ripped from his chest after he dragged his metallic fingernails down his delicate skin.

The feeling of his ass pressing against his hard-on but not being able to pin him down on the mattress and fuck him silly was devastating. He was curious, more impatient than not. It seemed Yugyeom was too — his cock was leaking all over his jeans. It was only a matter of time.

“You alright, angel?”

The dancer just nodded, eyes bleary, faraway. Bambam made a disapproving noise, making a last minute decision when he cracked a hand over his ass.

 _“Ah!_ Bam, what the fuck?!” Yugyeom’s eyes flashed, they were halfway between betrayal and arousal, but the singer stared back ten times harder. He wanted a real response at all times.

“I asked you a question. I know it feels good but we need to communicate.”

He couldn’t rush this. He wouldn’t.

He bucked his hips into his constricting hold, eyebrows scrunched together. “Yeah, yeah, m’fine....”

He’d have to fix that attitude. Bambam lifted his hand from his back, cupping his jaw for another kiss before he placed a loose hand around his throat, gently squeezing at the sides. Yugyeom was babbling now, eyes prickled with tears. “I need—I need _more.”_

There was a tight pressure at the base of his cock punching the breath out of him, gently chasing his release like a current. Damn it, he was so close! Yugyeom groaned. He thought the point of this whole sex thing was to come, not get tortured.

“You’re a brat, you know that?”

Yugyeom didn’t care. All he wanted was to come. He nodded absently, begging with his _entire_ body. His mind was somewhere untraceable and it showed.

“No, i’m good, m’good for you…”

“Good for me, huh.” Bambam would give him something to be desperate about. With a dry quip, he started to move his hand once again.

“You know, I bet you do this all the time. Touching your wet cock under the covers at the thought of me sliding in and out you. Bet everybody knows, can’t keep quiet for one second—”

Bambam gripped the hair at his nape, turning his head to the side as he trailed his lips against the marked skin, he bit at his ear lobe and talked all the dirty shit he could think up to make his angel come undone for him. It was working too well.

“I feel for you, baby. Bet it’s hard keepin’ quiet when i’m right below you. What do you do at night, huh? Stuff your face in a pillow, hump the mattress like the little virgin you are...”

Yugyeom flushed a color deeper than the shade on his head, the death grip on his shoulders was a tattletale.

Bambam chuckled, the humiliation made him even more sensitive to his words, hell, to everything.

He didn’t know it would _actually_ be true. But damn, the sheer possibility had his hand moving faster and faster when he jerked his hard member. He was excited himself, the words spilled from him as if the devil on his shoulder had whispered them in his ear. He wondered if he could even write a song this fast.

“Your little friends think you’re good too, don’t they. That’s too bad.. they don’t see what I see. As long as you’re with me they never will, I can promise you that… one thing about me, i'm _real_ selfish about what’s mine.”

He ate it all up—his words, his praise, there was no telling what it sounded like to his ears at that moment. Yugyeom’s mouth was agape, lids tight as he rode the waves of pleasure. His lashes were wet, makeup streaking down his face. It was messy in the best way possible.

Bambam thought he was art, something to be admired for all time, not a fleeting moment.

A moment would never cut it.

“Feel good?”

Yugyeom nodded, but he let it pass, focused on bringing him to his apex.

Bambam decided then and there, while sober as can be: He wouldn’t let him go, no matter how rough things were destined to be.

He would hold on tight, cherish every moment. Even if the universe had a clever way of tearing things apart — this is one thing he’d fight tooth and nail to keep.

“I know what you want... and I’m the only one who can give it to you.”

The thread to Yugyeom’s control finally snapped.

At their shoot, Bambam’s gaze promised to tear him apart and build him up again in the worst way possible, and Yugyeom knew immediately that he was going to let him. It was all he could think about for weeks.

And as if he sensed his thoughts, he leaned into Yugyeom's ear, whispering one last time.

“Come for me, Gyeomie. _I want you.”_

The dancer bit a prominent mark into Bambam’s shoulder when he came.

Yugyeom moaned long and drawn out, watching the milky white liquid spurt out onto Bambam’s hand and hit his chest. He came quite a lot, like all his built up frustration over this tour finally found an outlet. A bit caught his chin, but he didn’t notice, more preoccupied with the singer’s praise of how well he did.

Yugyeom’s lips crashed into the his with the same desperation from when they first started, sighing like he found the final piece of a puzzle. Bambam rubbed the small of his back as he shuddered in his hold, wiping his other hand on the bedsheets, vaguely feeling sympathy for housekeeping later.

Sweat dripped down Bambam’s chest, making it glisten and shine in the dimly lit room. He stood up shrugged off the blouse, while Yugyeom rolled on his back with a grimace as he slipped off his filthy boxers.

His eyes drifted over to the hardness in Bambam’s trousers, turning away when their eyes met again. He was still shuddering where he laid, curled up on his side trying to catch his breath. He didn't know why he felt so... _disgusting._  He enjoyed it, he knew he did. All he wanted to do since the beginning was give himself to him, all of him. And now that he finally can, his mind is what war with him.

Bambam crawled over to where he lay, running a careful hand over his shoulder.

“It’s okay. You did good tonight, Gyeomie. I’ll just finish in the shower. Who’s staying with you in your room?”

Yugyeom’s voice was tight. “Youngjae.”

“He can bring your night clothes.” Bambam ran a hand through his silky strands. His roots were coming back. He’ll ask Taehyung to take care of him tomorrow. “I mean, if you plan on staying in here. You’re a bit too tall to wear my stuff.”

“He’s not in the room now.” The dancer whispered, tracing at the patterns on the bed sheets. “He.. he’s not in there.”

Bambam furrowed his brows, but then he started to chuckle. Of course. He remembered where he knew that name from. That was their new backup singer.

“Oh, I forgot Jaebum liked him. Say no more. You can just walk around naked in here, that’s more than okay with me.” He reached for a cigarette on his nightstand, watching Yugyeom slowly sit up on the other end of the bed. Usually he’d get a light scolding or a slight giggle, but there was nothing. From behind he saw his hand reach up to his face and wipe.

“Yugyeom, what’s wrong?”

 _“Nothing.”_ he snapped, making Bambam put down his light. What was going on? Everything was just perfect. “Nothing, I- I just need the bathroom.”

Before Yugyeom could run away, Bambam met him halfway, grabbing him by his arm and making him face him. “Angel, remember what I said about talkin’ to me.”

“Doesn’t matter anymore.”

Bambam’s stomach dropped.

“What doesn't matter? Are you talking about the sex, or—”

“That wasn’t even—” Yugyeom stepped back, swiping the back of his hand over his eyes. “We barely even did shit, Bambam. That was nothing."

Bambam held him by his hands, bringing him close. He made sure he had his eyes when he spoke, so there was no confusion. ”Why are you sayin' it was nothin’… Yugyeom, that was _far_ from nothin’.”

“You didn’t even get to come.”

“So what? I wanted to pleasure you and I made good on that promise, did I not?”

"That wasn't what we promised!" Yugyeom let out a sharp breath, frustrated the singer wasn’t getting it, frustrated at himself.The anger he'd been pushing back had been seeping into every little conversation, every move he made. "It wasn't real, none of this is real!"

_"What?"_

The hurt that flashed in Bambam’s eyes was very plain. Yugyeom rescinded his statement immediately, unfamiliar with the territory he just crossed, but it didn’t work. He was ignored, pulled into the bathroom without a word.

Bambam know he didn’t mean that, he knows. He's being emotional. But it stung, watching him deny what they just shared, deny _everything._ He would give anything to know the bullshit he was battling with inside his head so he could squash it. Yugyeom just watched Bambam prepare the bath for him in silence, arms tightly wrapped around himself as he trembled. He didn’t want to explain. He was too embarrassed to try. But the longer it sat, they’d just keep running into the same brick wall.

The water ran half way in the tub before he made his decision.

“I just get scared, okay.”

"Scared of _what?_ I waited for you to come to me for a reason."

Bambam turned of the faucet, turning towards him as he searched for the words. Yugyeom’s throat tightened. "I'm not gonna push you to do more than you're ready to do, 'real' or not. I ain't that guy. You either want it or you don't."

“I hear all the rumors," Yugyeom spoke, voice wavering. "Even when I don’t want to. You can have anyone you want, Bam. _Anyone_ here, man or woman. I-I get scared that if I don’t.. _you know_ … that you’ll move on and leave me for someone that will. I can’t control you, we’re not even exclusive.... but I don’t know what i’ll do if you hurt me like that. I just don’t.”

_Again. If you hurt me like that again._

There was a drawn out silence between them. He almost couldn’t believe what he was hearing at this point, but it was no shock. Bambam has a fucked reputation, and he already upset Yugyeom once before when he walked in on him and Jackson. He hoped they were past that, but of course not. It hung over Yugyeom like a dark cloud, thinking that he was flavor of the week and at any moment he could be cast aside, replaced. That would scare most off who weren’t thirsting for a come up.

Someone really good—someone like _Yugyeom._  He doesn’t belong in his world. There was still so much more the dancer didn’t know about him, things he’d never want him to know. The business is damn rough, jades the brightest of the bright until they're bitter and unrecognizable. Or dead.

The last thing he wanted was for Yugyeom to lose what made him so special in the first place. 

“You don’t believe me right now, and I get it. I fuck up a lot. But you’re the one for me, Yugyeom. I don’t care about nothin’ else. And yeah, I _do_ want you to share your first time with me. Of course I do… just thinking about some other punk doing it makes me sick. But if this isn’t what you want then hell, i’m not gonna—”

“I _want_ to, Bambam.” Yugyeom urged, grabbing onto his hand. “Me and Youngjae… we got tested together. Mine came back a few days ago. I’ve never done it I just... wanted to be sure. The results took forever, but I didn’t wanna do a thing until I knew.”

_What?_

Bambam‘s jaw dropped. He scooted closer, intertwining their hands like he was scared to let him go. He never failed to shock him, Kim Yugyeom.

"You did _what?"_

 _Goddamn_ …he needed his cigarettes right about now.

He rubbed a hand behind his neck, standing to his feet while Yugyeom followed suit. He couldn’t imagine the stress he was going through waiting on those results.  _“Fuck,_ Gyeomie… you should’ve told me! I would’ve helped you, I..”

“I know, I know, I just.. it was for myself too. My parents.. the last I spoke to them was right before our shoot. They got in my head, Bam. I wanted to prove them wrong too, I guess. About people like us. But the things they say still…”

“It still gets to you.”

“It hurts.” Yugyeom blinked back his tears again, but Bambam brought him close and pressed his lips to his soft cheek, his jaw. "That's why I just wanna do it. I just need you to be patient with me sometimes."

“I fuckin' hate seein’ you cry..." Bambam frowned. "Whatever you want, i'm with that. Today, tomorrow, whenever. You need somebody gone, I can do that too. Just no more crying."

Yugyeom giggled, moaning softly into the other’s mouth when he kissed him again, licking into his mouth. “I don’t want you to be scared. Fuck everyone else. You don’t need to prove shit to anyone.”

“I really do want you. Only you.” Yugyeom whispered, undoing his belt with his hand and licking up his neck. His palm pressed against his crotch, groaning directly in his ear at how hard he was under his touch. “I wanna feel you, Bam. Please let me feel you. I wanna forget.”

No, it wasn't a good idea. Yes, it would bite them in the ass later. 

“If you like it, I love it..” Bambam sucked in a breath, watching him sink down onto his knees on the cold linoleum floor. If this was his view, he'd take the consequence.  _Lord, this is what his dreams were made of._

He ran a gentle hand through Yugyeom’s hair, a string of pseudo-encouraging curse words falling from his lips as he yanked his pants down to his ankles.

He was so hard it ached, the dampness clearly visible through the grey fabric. Yugyeom didn’t waste any time when he yanked those down too. His tongue swiped across his lip when Bambam’s cock sprung out from it’s confines, rock hard and leaking like a faucet. _Fuck,_ the dancer moaned from his chest, gripping his own cock at the sight.

“I want you to use your mouth on me.”

Yugyeom nodded, gripping the shaft with his palm and jerking it slowly. He watched with fascination as the tip continued to weep and twitch, how choppy his lover was breathing above him, how he looked down into his eyes with such a tangible admiration. His hips bucked in earnest when he picked up the pace, going faster and faster until Bambam stopped him with an iron grip. “Your mouth, baby, I wanna come inside that pretty little mouth.”

Yugyeom’s breath hitched, his own cock kicked at how _ruined_ Bambam sounded. He removed his hand from himself, using both to jerk him off. He tasted the tip, curiously kitten licking his slit and getting a feel for it. He loved rubbing his tongue up against his shaft, the salty, tangy flavor embalming his taste buds.

“You taste good.” He popped his dick just to say that, chuckling when Bambam hit his head on the wall in frustration. Innocent, his ass. He was gonna drive him _insane._

Yugyeom’s mouth returned to his length shortly after, licking up a fat vein on the bottom. The tight grip returned to his hair, and he held onto Bambam’s hip, jerking off what he couldn’t reach with his mouth.

He was drooling around his length, making a mess over his chin from saliva and Bambam’s precum. The singer couldn’t take his eyes off of him, how focused he was on making him feel good on his first try. He gently guided Yugyeom’s head as he sucked, letting out the softest, prettiest moans the dancer ever heard from him when he found his cadence. He stirred in place, feeling himself getting harder and harder.

“Touch yourself, angel.”

“No, want you to come first.” Yugyeom’s voice was rough, hoarse, determined, returning with a new resolve that made Bambam weak in the knees. He got as far as he could on his cock, just a little over half way, He didn’t have much experience besides those dirty VCR stores on every corner in Brooklyn, listening to his friends talk, and some of Bambam’s songs—so he used what he gathered from his own climax. His nails.

“Ah, ah! Fuck, pull off, i’m about to—”

Yugyeom drug them down his thighs, moaning at the same time as Bambam. He pulled away only slightly, so he came straight into his wet mouth. His cum dripped out of the edges of his lips, clearly startling Yugyeom on what to do.

He did his best to swallow it. Bambam was winded, leaning against the wall to catch his breath while Yugyeom coughed and cleared his throat.

“I’m so hard..” Yugyeom wiped his mouth off, bringing his hand back down to his own cock. He muttered, leaning his head against his thigh and jerking himself hard and fast. “I think, huh— _Bammie…”_

“Did you come?” It was faster than Bambam could react to, spilling right between his thighs and painting the wall behind him. “Damn, we gotta clean this—”

“Kiss me.” Yugyeom grabbed his hand and pulled him down onto the ground, mounting himself on top of him. Bambam tried to get a word in, but Yugyeom kissed them all away, making him taste himself on his tongue.

“Fuck, _Yugyeom-ah…”_

That sound would be stuck in Yugyeom’s head for weeks. His mouth closed around one of his pierced nipples, gently fondling with the other while Bambam bucked up against him. One day, Yugyeom would fuck him just like this.

“Need you now,” Yugyeom rubbed his sensitive cock against the smooth skin of his torso, while Bambam’s hand slowly traveled down the small of his back, down, down, down until he arrived between his cheeks. He lightly skimmed over his ass hole, just to see Yugyeom gasp and sit up.

Bambam sat up with him, nestling his slick cock between his cheeks while Yugyeom rubbed himself against it, addicted to the feel of velvety surface against his skin.

“You _really_ don’t know how bad I wanna fuck you, huh.” Bambam groaned low, rubbing his hand over Yugyeom’s sensitive cock. “Always wanted to fuck you,” Those messy, cherry bangs curtained those eyes but he knew his pupils were blown, staring right at his lips. He was hanging onto his every word, waiting for the confirmation.

“Will you let me, angel?”

"Mhm.. it's all I ever wanted." Bambam couldn't control the smile that broke out onto his face. He caressed his cheek, taking a quick inventory of the bathroom. Everything they needed was in here. “Okay. We gotta move, Gyeomie. I wanna do this right, ain’t gonna hurt you.”

And that’s how they ended up inside of the tub, lube bottle open and spilling onto the ground.

Bambam was three knuckles deep inside him while Yugyeom was. perched over the edge of it, shouting at whatever deity, whatever cuss came to mind, mostly shouting them at Bambam himself. It was highly uncomfortable at first, and it took a lot encouragement, lube and kisses—but they made it, and now the dancer was practically chasing his fingers and begging for more.

Bambam had crooked his fingers just right, kissing the redhead’s shoulder as he shouted at the ceiling. There was no damn way anyone was lost on the activities of the night. Not that either of them cared now.

“Pass that lube again, c’mere, c’mere.” The water sloshed around them, and Bambam took his time ripping open a condom and sliding it on while Yugyeom watched, both focused and impatient at once.

“Baby.” Bambam led him over to his side of the tub, kissing him gently as he straddled his waist. His own breath was shaky. “You sure? We can stop and go to sleep, order room service, prank call the band, anything you want.”

“I’m sure.” Yugyeom smiled softly leaning into the hand that gently cradled his face. He kissed the top of his hand, holding it tighter than before. “I like you this way. Us.”

“Oh, so you _don’t_ just like me for my money.” Bambam chuckled, earning a slap to his chest from the other that he took with a smile. _This way._ He knew what he meant by that.

But he tipped his chin up, staring right into Yugyeom’s earnest gaze. “I like you too, angel. Like you a whole lot.”

He didn’t know how to call what he was feeling for this kid. But he declared it. In this shitty hotel bathroom in the Middle of Nowhere City, and wherever was next for them—he would never lose him.

They moaned simultaneously when Yugyeom finally sunk down onto his length. It didn’t hurt as much with prep, but tears stung his eyes as he sunk down to the hilt. Bambam rubbed over his cock to distract him from that foreign, sharp sensation stretching him out. Yugyeom kissed him fiercely, holding his free hand so hard it felt numb. His eyes were shut, trying to block off the pain.

As much as it hurt, the pain had grounded Yugyeom more than anything. There were no frills to the first time. No flowers or rose petals covering the bed, no slow tunes to diffuse his loud, ugly thoughts. It was awkward, sweaty, desperate. Desperate to come. Desperate to _stay._

He gave his all, onstage and off, to this man. He held his heart, his dream, in his hands. He could break either one. The tour will end, and what then. Would it even matter to him? Will his friends be right?

 _“Hey, look at me.”_ Bambam called to him in that soft, confident tone like everything was gonna be okay—it made him sane again. He felt a hand rub the small of his back and his breath hitched on a trembling sigh. _Not right now, Yugyeom._

“You got this, I got you.” He whispered, voice growing tighter the longer he sat still inside of him. “I’m gonna move now, baby. Slow, okay? _Breathe.”_

Yugyeom hissed when he felt his length start to shift. He briefly wondered why people found this so great, but after a few minutes, his lips parted on a quiet moan, thighs widening— _clearly_ welcome to the slick drag of a cock inside of him after the initial sting.

His hands clutched onto his shoulders, eyes slowly opening as his own hips began to move. They soon found a groove that worked, and the water and lube eased the pain. It made it much easier for Bambam to maneuver his hips inside him, making the pair that much more more noisy.

“I'm so full, Bam-ah— _faster..”_

The water sloshed around, making a mess on the floor the harder he thrusted. Yugyeom held the sides of the tub for purchase when he started to roughly undulate his hips, letting Bambam guide him with his hands. He whimpered as the burn in his thigh as lifted himself up, dropping down on his stiff cock.

“Fu—Yugyeom!” The singer choked on his own moan. He was so damn _tight._ His breath caught in his throat, clutching power of sheer will not to come, which would _really_ fucking suck. He gently turned Yugyeom around and re-entered from behind, earning himself a great view of the sinewy, wet muscles on his back. He told Yugyeom to jerk himself off, holding his hips as he rammed into his tight heat.

_“Unh- oh my god, right there!”_

He hit it dead on for a couple thrusts until Yugyeom clenched _so fucking hard_ around his cock he couldn’t take it anymore. He released inside the condom with a shout, Yugyeom coming only a second after. His entire body trembled, and Bambam hugged him from behind, clutching onto each other as they rode out their climax.

“Yeah… I like you a _lot.”_

Yugyeom giggled, playing with one of Bambam’s earrings while he stayed sheathed inside him. “Now I see why you write so many songs about sex. Can we do it every day?”

The singer chuckled, pressing a kiss to his temple. “I don’t see why not. If I have time, we can do a whole lot fuckin’ more. Now, up. Let’s shower.”

He lifted Yugyeom, gently sliding out of his body. He disposed of the condom and got them both out of the dirty bath water, switching to the shower and dutifully washing each other off… at least for the first 10 minutes. Bambam’s hands had wandered down to Yugyeom’s cock, lightly tracing the length with his fingertips. He had the greatest urge feel that thick girth on his tongue, but they’d had enough excitement for the night.

Yugyeom hummed, taking Bambam’s hand and bringing it to his chest. The singer gave him a look before reluctantly taking the hint. He fondled him under the hot spray, coaxing keens and whimpers out of him as he licked into his mouth.

“Turn, hands on the wall.”

Yugyeom easily complied, letting him guide his hips back onto his cock. He slid his length between his cheeks, but not inside, giving his throat a light squeeze while the shower fogged up around them. “You’re a slut now, huh? Get cock up your ass once.”

A while ago, Ten had told him about a word he always he used on his boyfriends, saying it always ‘got him what he wanted’. Well, Yugyeom never wanted something so bad in his life.

 _“Please, Daddy..”_ Yugyeom gasped, feeling long, warm spurts of cum land on his lower back shortly after, squirming as he felt it drip between his ass cheeks, even down the back of his thigh.

He didn’t understand Ten back then, but the response Bambam just gave him quickly got him hip. And maybe quite disgusted with his friends and their lack of discretion being useful to him for once.

“Shit—” Bambam hissed, letting go of Yugyeom’s throat and leaning his arm on the shower door to catch his breath. His chest heaved as he pushed his hair out of his face. Yugyeom whined, chasing his cock with his hips. “Damn it, what’re you doin’ to me...where the _fuck_ did you learn that shit at?”

“Can’t tell,” Yugyeom whimpered as his fingers slid over where his cum landed, sliding down and spreading it around his hole. “Wish you could come inside—it feels so fuckin’ good.”

“Stop that— _fuck,”_ Bambam slapped his ass hard, watching the skin redden before he spread Yugyeom’s cheeks again. His hole was swollen, likely stretched… but no. There was no way in hell he could fuck him again tonight.

Yugyeom heard him mutter it to himself and huffed. He turned his head, spreading his cheeks wider. “If you don’t, i’ll find someone who can.”

“No you won’t, little slut.” Bambam slapped his ass again, shutting off the shower water. “Go lie on the bed and spread your legs. Keep them open. Touch yourself and I’ll leave you hard all night.”

Yugyeom wasted no time, not even bothering to grab a towel as he made his way to the bed. Bambam purposely took his time to come out, pleased to see Yugyeom on his back with legs spread wide as he instructed. His cock was weeping on his chest, fists clutching the damp sheets as if he was forcing them to stay off his body.

He slid his hands over the back of the dancers thick thighs, lifting them up by his knees until his ass was on display. He lightly circled his thumb around his rim, loving the way Yugyeom’s abs tensed when he squirmed under his touch.

Bambam went straight at it with his tongue, letting Yugyeom jerk himself off at the same time to move it along. It was late now, and he knew damn sure how cranky he gets when he doesn’t get to sleep at a certain time. Yugyeom writhed and kicked when the wet appendage pressed inside, drool seeping out the corners of his mouth. It was immensely satisfying, seeing just how much he enjoyed the act of sex after all the bullshit and their long wait on top of it.

Bambam removed his tongue and inserted two fingers inside. He spat on them to ease the sting since the lube was back in the bathroom, but he didn’t have enough time worry if it was enough —Yugyeom groaned at the sheer feeling, clenching the digits tight when he came one last time.

Yugyeom was already on the way to passing out when he heard Bambam, right in his ear.

 

_“Be good for your friends, baby. Not for me.”_

 

 

-

 

 

Once Bambam wiped him down properly, he had him lay out on the couch and eat something so he could fix the bed up again.

“Bambam… are you awake?”

It was late now, but Bambam wasn’t much of a sleeper. The singer rolled over to his side of the bed and hovered over Yugyeom’s body. His red locks were damp and messy, his makeup mostly gone—but he was no less stunning than when he entered.

“Thanks…for tonight.” Yugyeom whispered. “I’m glad it was you…” His lids were fluttering, eyes straining to stay open as he looked up at Bambam.

“I should be thanking you. You know you’re gonna tell me who you learned that dirty talk from in the morning, right?” He then gave him a wink that made his cheeks redden, turning his head into a nearby pillow. “Get some sleep.”

They shared a more tender kiss than the last ones, hands intertwined as they laid side by side.

Yugyeom fell asleep fairly soon after, leaving Bambam alone in the dark, quiet room. He tried to follow his lead, staring up at the ceiling, staring at Yugyeom… he just tossed and turned, knowing intuitively he wasn’t capable. That wasn’t how this usually went. But he should know better than to expect the usual with Yugyeom around.

He grabbed a cigarette and slipped out of bed, throwing on a random outfit from his bag and slipping out of the door. He walked down the hall, slipping on his jacket, counting the numbers.

Upon entry (of course, he had his own key) he scanned the area, narrowing his eyes at two familiar lumps of blankets in the bed. Bambam saw the messy mop he wanted, lightly dragging a hand down their bare arm. He was always a light sleeper.

Bambam knelt at the bedside, watching his sleepy eyes blink open, brows furrowed when they landed on him. He sparked the lighter for his cigarette, watching the man stare blankly as he took a drag. After a few minutes, he spoke.

“The fuck’s wrong with you tonight?”

Of course _he_ could tell. Bambam blew out the smoke, sparing him a chuckle. He noticed the lengthy black hair peeking out from the blankets beside him. Oh, wow.

“Nothin’, damn. I need to go out.” He ignored the once over the guitarist gave him, the eyebrow raise with it. Even half asleep he was still too damn observant for his own good. “You can take the boy hiding under the covers over there if you want.”

“Fuck off, he’s sleeping.” Jaebum sat up, nodding towards the balcony. Once they closed the glass door behind them, Bambam let out his real laugh as they looked over the shitty skyline of the small city.

“You’re sleeping with the newbie? He any good?”

Jaebum wasn't amused, face blank as the day he was born. “I didn't, but why do you care? You do the same shit all the time, maybe I wanted try it out for size.”

"Oh, _totally."_ Bambam rolled his eyes. Jaebum was the absolute  _worst_ with hookups. Casanova face and a brooding ass heart. Can’t keep his feelings out of where his dick is—they all say it's why he’s so uptight all the time. They were right.

“What’s his name.. Youngjae, right? He's a stud. Where'd you guys find him again?"

Jaebum’s chin jutted out slightly, the way it always did when he was about to sound off. He’d tease him, but now isn’t the time.

“This is about _you_ charging into my room at 2am wanting to get trashed. What did you just do?”

“Great observation skills you got there,” Bambam sighed, adjusting the jacket on his shoulders. He didn't come here to talk. “Can we go now, dipshit?”

It was Jaebum’s turn to sigh now. How exhausting was this situation. “This is about your dancer. I thought you’d be done toying with him by now. It’s gettin' a little sad. He’s like a little puppy at your heels.”

Bambam clenched his jaw. “Well, I just fucked him so there’s that.”

“Isn’t that what you wanted? Why do you look like someone took a shit in your bed?”

“Why do you ask shit you already fuckin’ know the answer to.” Bambam sucked in the toxic smoke, feeling the side of his forehead start to throb. He needed to get out. “I can’t be locked up in here right now. Look, if you won’t damn take me—”

“Shut the hell up for once.” Jaebum cut him off harshly, running a hand through his pillow crushed mullet. “I saw a shitty looking bar when we drove in, had that dumb Springsteen song on repeat.” He looked into his eyes, unwavering and hard.

“We'll go. But all _you’re_ doing is drinking.”

Bambam ignored that. It was the ‘good friend’ cursory response everyone had to give. They both knew he could get a fix very easily right now if he wanted to. And hell, he wanted to. He needed it.

“I just need to sleep. My stash is wiped.”

If he wanted sleep, they had enough weed to knock him out for 12 hours. This was different. Jaebum gave him one of those loaded, fatherly looks he hated before walked back through the doors without another word.

Bambam watched him gently shake Youngjae awake so he could walk him back to his room, too irritable to feel bad about it.

When Jaebum got back, Bambam gave him one of his signature smiles — same one from back when he was a lot younger than he was now, begging Jaebum to teach him scales on his guitar before a gig.

_‘If you keep fuckin’ up every good thing that comes to you, you’ll wake up empty handed.’_

That’s what he wanted to say. But that’s not how these things usually go.

He was about to leave that boy in there by himself to get fucked up—and here he was, enabling it. They all were. Jaebum looked away.

“You got an hour. We gotta be on the bus and back on the road by six.”

"Far out." Bambam sent him a thumbs up. An hour was plenty. He could slip back in, Yugyeom won’t notice. “Thank you, hyung.”

Jaebum answered with a grunt.

 


End file.
